1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water heated tank apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new heater trough apparatus for heating water used for cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water heated tank apparatus is known in the prior art. More specifically, water heated tank apparatus heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,923; U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,548; U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,621; U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,072; U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,378; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,253.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new heater trough apparatus. The inventive device includes a tank mounted upon a plurality of leg members each having an adjustable feet member threaded through a bottom thereof, the tank having side walls, end walls, an upper floor, a lower floor, a main compartment and a secondary compartment each having a hole extending through the upper floor; and also includes an exhaust member having an exhaust port and an exhaust vent disposed between the upper and lower floors; and further includes a pipe member disposed between the floors and having one end connected to the hole in the main compartment and having another end connected to the hole in the secondary compartment; and also includes a housing which protects a thermostat, a pipe, a gas shut-off valve and a safety shut-off valve disposed in the pipe, a venturi pilot member at one of the ends of the pipe which is connected to a heat-producing burner which is disposed below the pipe member, and a switch for energizing the heat-producing burner; and further includes splash guards disposed below the housing and the tank; and also includes a mesh screen mounted about the tank for the protection thereof; and also includes a drain pipe for draining heated water from the main compartment.
In these respects, the heater trough apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of heating water used for cleaning.